


Honesty might (not) be the best policy

by ElementalWolf



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalWolf/pseuds/ElementalWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: strip club </p><p>Aurora dances, and Maleficent is a generous (and jealous) patron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty might (not) be the best policy

Fairy tales and happily-ever-afters were never meant to be real. Consider it a human flaw or wishful thinking or the hopes and dreams of children that keep us all from the brink of existential crisis. Call it whatever you want, but it won’t be true. But that’s what makes them so beautiful. They aren’t fettered by the truths of reality. People can fall in love at the blink of an eye. Everyone is happy the way they become. Good always triumphs over evil either through courage or friendship. Humanity’s best is captured in the realms of fantasy. There we are all good. Aid comes to those who need it, wealth properly distributed, powerful heroes to protect those who need to be. Fairy tales provide the conduit for our goodness while we are steeped in malicious intent from the people around us looking for their next big break. It’s like walking into a park to stretch our legs before going back to the bustle of crowds and cars. A reprieve from the cold and the loud and the cacophonic.

Unless, of course, you believe in magic. And fate, and true love, and everything else that _really is real_ and not just made up. All lies that are worth their salt have a bit of truth in them. Maybe it’s not _just_ fate, but two people did happen to bump into each other at the same time and saved them both from walking into a horrific car crash. Maybe it’s not _true love_ but a close second; a disagreement that pulls people apart only to help them grow back stronger ( _isn’t that what’s it’s really about in the end though?)._

This isn’t necessarily a story about love. It might be about putting up with people. It might be about learning how to move on from someone who loved you fiercely. It might be about a whole host of things, but at the end of the day, a story is about whatever you want it to mean to you. A story has elements to it that make it what it means in an objective sense – plot, details, scenes. But the beauty of fairy tales is that even with the elements, magic happens. Interpretation of whole swaths of the proverbial fabric of the fantasy is what makes them so versatile and lovable.

The only hard part is finding a place to begin.

What if the story started with Aurora falling in love? 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the story will begin in the next chapter.


End file.
